


How the World Changes

by Mattie24601



Series: Soulmate AUs [1]
Category: The Union Series - T. H. Hernandez
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie24601/pseuds/Mattie24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where your vision is shades of your soulmate’s eye color so if they have blue eyes you see shades of blue and it stays that way until you meet them. Colin and Ally's versions of how they're eyesight changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the World Changes

Colin POV

We’ve always been told about our soulmates and how they affect our eyesight. I’ve only ever been able to see green.

At 5 Lisa, Evan, and I talked about the colors we saw. I saw green, Lisa saw green as well, and Evan saw blue. We’ve been friends since as long as I can remember and we would all talk about our lives after we met our soulmates. Little did we know that 12 years later our lives would change forever.

Lisa’s eyesight changed first. When we were on the train to the west coast we met Bryce’s friend Jack. Lisa started talking to him and Evan and I eventually left them to talk. She came back to the room a couple hours later and she looked like she was floating. I didn’t realize it when they first met because she didn’t react but she had just met her soulmate. She came back to the room and commented on how red Evan’s hair was. Of course we’d all already heard it from older people who had already found their soulmates but Lisa was the first of the three of us to mention it. Evan was next, after we rescued her from the ruins she told us she had met her soulmate there.

It wasn’t until we went back into the ruins that I met Ally. The first thing I noticed about her was her beautiful blond hair. I’d met her at her job. We met her at the bar and walked home with her where Evan introduced me to most of the family she had lived with the first time she was there.

“EvTay, I’m kinda sad I missed your red hair. It’s blond now and I don’t see what everyone was talking about.”

“Don’t worry Col, it’ll grow out soon and you’ll see what it looks like.”

I went to go find Ally and I noticed all the color that surrounded the house. Ally and I just kept  
looking at each other taking in all the new colors that we were just experiencing. The blues, the grays, the reds, and all the other colors. We spent hours playing with each other’s hair. I got one of Evan’s picture books that she brought and we looked through them together looking at all the pictures and asking the others what the colors were when they weren’t sure. I tried explaining my family to her but I had never seen them except in shades of green. Those explanations weren’t very good. She also tried explaining the parts of her family that weren’t there but those weren’t very good either. We went back downstairs and I was starting to understand why Evan was so taken with this family. The kids just swarmed her when we came in. One of them, the oldest, seemed tentative about coming closer, like he didn’t want to get close. My guess was that he got attatched last time and he didn’t want to risk it again in case she was going to leave again. He wasn’t one of Ally’s brothers, he didn’t look anything like her, she told me Will had a younger brother so I guessed that was Ben. They both had the same curly blond hair.


End file.
